A Different Horcrux Hunt
by JackPotr
Summary: Things change after Ron leaves. H/Hr


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by JK Rowling.

AN: Hey everyone. No, I'm still around. I kinda took a break from writing for a bit because well…I just didn't feel like it. I know…poor excuse but it is what it is. This is just another one shot that I cleaned up and thought you might enjoy.

AN2: The scene is in the tent during the Horcrux hunt after Ron had left and after the dance.

Harry was sitting at the table going through yet another book to gain some kind of clue as to which direction to go next. Hermione quietly slipped into the seat across from him and reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Why are we doing this?"

He looked at her confused. "What?"

She sighed. "Why are you and I the only ones fighting to save a world that could care less about us?"

"I don't understand."

"I've been thinking."

"And that is an odd occurrence?"

She smiled "Hush you…it's just that they've treated us like crap ever since we went to Hogwarts and now they want us to save their sorry lives. Even the pure blood who was with us couldn't be bothered enough to keep at it."

Harry nodded and reached out with his other hand laying it across the one she had on his. "I see your point but what do you want me to do about it? You heard the prophecy."

Her other hand moved to his to where she now had both his hands. "I was thinking about that too. What if we caused a part of the prophecy to no longer have meaning? Would that eliminate your part in it?"

"I suppose so. It's not like it's an exact science or anything. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought that if we removed your connection to Riddle, then you would be free of it."

He thought for a minute. "My scar?"

She smiled. "It has to be Harry. Do you remember those detection spells I found?"

"Yeah"

"Well I tested on the locket and they worked."

"And?"

"I want to use it on your scar."

Harry looked at her for a minute and then shrugged. "Why?"

"Well, again this is all theory but there's your connection to Riddle along with that whole seeing through the snake's eyes thing. Since we already determined that the snake is a horcrux, I don't know…it made sense."

Harry looked down at the table. "Dumbledore must have thought that too. It's the only thing that would explain why he laid all this on me. But even if it is, we still don't know what to do about it."

"I've got an idea about that too."

"I'm listening."

She looked deep in his eyes. "Well, Dumbledore said that love is your greatest weapon."

Harry snorted. "Yeah like I'm gonna walk up to that wanker and hug him to death."

Hermione smiled. "No, I don't think you'd have to do that…um…Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What are your feelings for Ginny?"

"I don't know…two weeks ago I was pretty sure she was the only one for me…now, I'm not so sure."

Hermione nodded. "I can relate. I've been thinking…and no comment…I've been sitting here crying over that git while you have patiently endured my breakdown."

He gazed at her tenderly. "You know I'll always be here for you."

"I know…and you should know that I feel the same way…in fact…I think that there has always been something between us but something or someone always ran interference."

Harry's eyes widened. "What are you saying and what does this have to do with Tom?"

"I want to try an experiment."

"Okay…you gonna test my scar now?"

"No…maybe later. Right now, I want you to…kiss me."

"What?"

"Just trust me"

"You know I do."

"Okay then… think back to the Slug's lesson on amortentia. How long does it take the body to filter out the potion if it is not administered again?"

He sat for a second. "I think it was two weeks but that depended on the strength of the wizard."

"How long has Ron been gone?"

"Two weeks"

"And when did you notice your feelings had changed for Ginny?"

"About two days after he left and I saw what he had done to you."

"So were you angry at him?"

"Yeah…so you're saying my anger caused me to burn through the potion quicker?"

"Yes among other things. So…will you kiss me?"

Harry smirked. "I've had very strong feelings for you for a long time despite everything going on. What are you hoping to accomplish by this?"

She glanced up at him. "Two things…the first is to satisfy my curiosity of what it would be like to kiss you and I have a theory."

Harry snorted. "Oh this ought to be good."

She lightly smacked his arm. "Hush…now I was reading a book (Harry laughed and she cast a glare at him.) It was a book on bonds and it described some of the things we can do like know what each other is thinking and just our comfort level with each other. Neither one of us have ever been overly affectionate except with each other so…I think we share a soul bond."

Harry whistled. "Those are supposed to be rare."

"Yeah but some of the things just seem too coincidental for us."

He nodded. "So why do you want to kiss?"

"Well…according to Prague's Book of Bonds…A kiss will start the bond."

"Okay…It's not like I have a problem kissing you…you are one of the prettiest girls I know. But how do you finalize the bond?"

Hermione blushed. "Um…much like you finalize a marriage bond."

"Huh?"

"You have to consummate the relationship."

Harry blushed bright red. "It's not like…I haven't thought about you in that…way either. I just thought I never stood a chance with a girl as perfect as you…and with the way you felt about Ron."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you Harry…I've thought about you that way as well and well…never thought you'd be interested in someone like me."

"How could you think that? I mean…even when you were being a bitch to me last year…I still stayed by your side."

Hermione's eyes locked with his for a minute and then she lunged at him. He was surprised for a few seconds before he melted into the kiss as well. As the kiss deepened, a golden glow began to form around them and fill the inside of the tent. They could feel the presence of the magic surround them and Hermione smiled against his lips and they broke apart.

"What?"

"The light Harry, it proves the soul bond."

"So what do we do now?"

She got down on her knees in front of him. "Harry James Potter…will you marry me?"

He looked at her in shock. "Are you sure?"

She softly replied. "I'm positive Harry."

"Okay…um…yes Hermione Jean Granger…I will marry you."

A tear ran down her face as the dream she had since their first year was coming true. Harry then asked "Since you asked me…does that mean I have to be Harry Granger?"

She chuckled. "No silly…I would gladly become Mrs. Hermione Potter. I want everyone to know that you are mine."

She rose to her feet and pulled him off the couch and led him towards her bed. Once they were standing beside it, she released his hands and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hermione…what are you doing?"

"Marrying you silly….with a soul bond…once you complete the bond...you are married in the eyes of magic."

"So you want to…"

"Yep"

Harry looked at her for a second before a smile spread across his face and he started tearing his clothes off. Hermione chuckled and began to remove hers as well. As soon as they were both naked, he stood back and looked at the perfection that was his best friend and soon to be wife.

She blushed as his eyes raked over her body and said "Incredible."

Their lips met once again but this time it was with heat and passion. They soon found themselves lying on the bed even though neither was experienced at love. They had both kissed others but that was as far as it ever went. As they began kissing each other, their minds began to blend together as the physical contact allowed them to be inside the others' head. They both came to the conclusion that they had never moved any further with anyone else because deep down, they both knew there was only one person for them. It was never more evident as the kisses were stirring emotions within them that neither has ever experienced.

Both were required to read the books on sex in primary school and knew the mechanics of the act and that Tab P fit into Slot V but neither were experienced with what they should really be doing. Harry was absolutely clueless and at this moment, Hermione was wishing she had read some of those trashy romance novels that Lavender and Pavarti were always going on about.

They lunged at each other and their inexperience showed as Harry was more than ready but Hermione was not. The tearing of her hymen was extremely painful and the tears in her eyes were enough to make Harry almost walk out of the tent and end it all right then. It was only her arms around him that stopped him from doing just that.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't know…I…"

"Its okay Harry…I don't really know what I'm doing either."

"Did we…you know…form the bond?"

"I don't think so. I think we both have to…you know."

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't do that for you."

She pulled him down into her arms. "I've always heard the first time was painful. I just never expected it to be so awkward."

Harry was almost in tears. "Me either. You gave me the best thing and I ruined it."

She blinked at Harry letting his emotions show. For her, it was just further proof that Harry truly loved her. He may have been the hero but he was even more emotionally backwards than she was and almost never let his emotions show. "Hush now. Let's rest for a few minutes and think. I think we both got a little carried away."

They lay there in silence for a little while before Harry asked. "Can you think about anything that will make it better?"

She looked at him in shock. "Are you saying you didn't like it?"

"God no Hermione…I mean yes I enjoyed it but you didn't. I don't want you doing something that causes you pain."

She chuckled.

"It won't always hurt me Harry. I imagine with practice that I will even come to love doing that. It might also be because you are well…from the way Lavender and Pavarti have talked about other boys…you are rather well blessed."

"Huh?"

She buried her face in his chest. "Merlin Harry…are you going to make me say it?"

He blushed. "No…so what do we do?"

"We could get a book?"

Harry smiled despite the situation. "I should have known but…I think with the proper instructions…it might be a lot better. If I can learn how to make you happy…that's a book I won't mind reading at all."

She kissed him. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione. I just wish I would have made you happy."

She hugged him tight. "You will baby…if there's one thing I know about you…when its something you want to learn…you don't stop until you get it right."

**HH**

Later that night, they apparated to a nearby town and found their way to a grocer where they bought some decent food. Hermione stopped at the book rack and started looking over the titles. After one caught her eye, she picked it up and started thumbing through. Her eyes caught one particular scene and she blushed brightly. She didn't hesitate to put the book in her basket.

Harry glanced at the books and titles but nothing caught his eye. He then went to the magazines and one had bold print on it that claimed it would teach him the secrets to having your partner screaming your name after the first step. Harry raised his eyebrow at that and slipped it into the basket with Hermione's book. She glanced down at the claim and flared bright red again. She looked at Harry who just shrugged. He leaned over and said "Can't hurt."

Harry went all out for the dinner he prepared that night. As their food had been rather bland and limited, Harry decided to splurge a little to celebrate the fact that they were together. He prepared chicken breasts marinated in wine on a bed of rice with stewed vegetables. Harry served Hermione a glass of the wine with her meal. She was impressed with his efforts to make her feel special on his first attempt at being romantic. Once the meal was finished and cleaned up, they retired to the couch where they both picked up their reading material and started studying for a different type of exam. They would occasionally look at each other and blush at the thought of doing or having those things done to them by the other.

Hermione looked over at Harry one time and noticed he was intent on his article. She noticed him squirming a little and noticed the bulge in his pants. "Find anything good in there?"

Harry didn't answer.

"HARRY!"

"Huh…what Hermione?"

"Did you find any thing good in there?"

He looked at her in shock before staring down at his lap. "Um...yeah."

"Um…Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Will you let me try something…on you?"

She softly said "I guess. What do I need to do?"

He stood and held out his hand. As he pulled her up, he gave her a kiss and then led her to the bed. She asked "What now?"

"Don't do anything…just let me."

"Okay"

He let go of her hand and came back around in front of her. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips before reaching for the buttons on her shirt. He slowly unbuttoned it as he trailed kisses on the skin as it was exposed. Hermione didn't know what to think as she was feeling something she had never felt before. Harry soon had the shirt lying in the floor and he reached for the catches on the bra. As soon as it landed on her shirt, he was worshipping at the altar of all that was good and holy for men the whole world over. His ministrations were tender and loving and she was in heaven.

Before she knew it, Harry's hands were on the buttons of her jeans. As soon as they were undone, he was slowly sliding them down her legs. He kissed her stomach and then trailed kisses lower. Her legs were about to turn to jelly when he gently led her over to the bed and onto her back.

She softly said "I think you are a little overdressed Harry."

Harry was gazing at the beauty before him. He was feeling even more stirrings than before as she looked on him in lust as he removed his clothes.

When he lay down beside her, she asked "What now?"

Harry smiled, "According to the article…you should be ready and Tab P should go into Slot V easily."

She laughed. "You're so romantic."

He smiled. "You'll have to let me read a book on it because I don't have a clue other than knowing I love you."

She smiled up at him. "That dinner was close to perfection love and it'll be fine as long as we are together."

Harry kissed her. "So we learn together as we have done since first year?"

She nodded and pulled him to her.

**HH**

The forest around the tent was dead silent as all the animals had fled from the bright lights that flashed in the area despite the fact that they were inside a tent. If the lights didn't drive them away, the screams that came from the tent would have driven the rest away in fear or in search of a mate to sate the urges rolling through them. Inside the tent, two very happy teenagers lay in each others arms. Harry nuzzled Hermione's neck as he looked at the rings that had appeared on their hands during their first true coupling. "I love you Mrs. Potter."

Hermione let out a big sigh. "I love you too Mr. Potter. That was…incredible. I think we did it right this time and judging by that crap that spewed out of your scar…I'd say we got rid of the horcrux."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, I knew when you were rubbing that treasure trove all over my face that poofter Tom wouldn't be able to handle it."

Hermione blushed. "I just didn't know that your Parseltongue ability could be so useful. I hope you didn't lose that when the soul piece died."

Harry ginned widely. "Me either…I like seeing Hermione Granger losing control."

She gave him a peck on the lips. "It's Potter now and don't you forget it."

Harry pulled her close. "Yes dear"

**HH**

As they lay cuddled in bed the next morning, Hermione asked "So what do we do next?"

"We could do all that again."

She grinned back at him. "We could but I think it would be much more comfortable in a real bed instead of this camp cot. No, I meant where do we go from here?"

"Well, I was thinking…"

"There's a first."

"Hhmm…what does that say about you since you married me?"

"Only that love is blind."

Harry pouted at her and she laughed and pecked him on the lips.

"Anyway…you were saying?"

"I thought maybe we could go visit the Goblins and buy a portkey to Australia. Once it is in our hands, we tell them about the horcrux we suspect is in Bella's vault and that we think there are two more. From what I heard when we were in the Ministry…the Goblins were not capitulating to Tom so I think we can trust them."

"Capitulating? Harry…I'm so proud!"

He rolled his eyes. "Mhmm…well maybe you are rubbing off on me?"

"I think I did that last night…so you want to leave and find my parents?"

"Yeah…when you told me what you did…I wasn't really okay with that. I mean…well I lost my parents and here you were sending yours away. I know it was to keep them safe but you have something I've wanted all my life and there's no way I'm going to let you give that up and be like me."

"So…when are we going to do this?"

"I think today would be a good idea. I just have this feeling that Ron will be back and we need to get out of here."

She jumped out of the bed and ran towards the shower. As Harry watched her bare bottom as she hurried across the room, he just sat there and stared. She turned her head and yelled back "Get a move on Harry! Are you going to just sit there and stare or are you going to join me? You have the rest of your life to look at me naked."

**HH**

After a delay of about a month in England, Harry and Hermione found the Grangers after about two weeks of searching in Australia. Hermione was getting frustrated because they did not stay were she sent them and knew it was their way of getting revenge on her. She knew this was their way of getting a little payback for what she did and she was a little scared to face her parents once again. Hermione grew more nervous as they narrowed down the Granger's location. In addition to her worry, she was a little scared of when Harry found out that what she did to her parents was an exaggeration. She didn't want him to think that she lied to him about her parents because yes, she did modify their memories but it was timed to end after only a month. At the time of the charm ending, a letter would appear in front of them and she fully expected them to be a little pissed at her for sending them away.

At first, the Granger family reunion was a touching scene for the young man who grew up without a real family. That lasted about fifteen minutes before all hell broke loose and Jake and Marie went well…all Granger on Hermione. It gave Harry better insight into why Hermione was the way she was. Things got even more interesting when she said "Mum, Dad…it's been a while since you've met but this is my Harry…my husband."

The look of utter fury on Jake's face was something Harry recognized from Uncle Vernon and after years of knowing what was coming next; Harry simply disappeared from the room. It was another four hours before Hermione finally convinced them that they did not marry because he had knocked her up and it was because they were in love. She explained that it was in fact true love as they shared a soul bond.

Marie immediately called off her attack dog since Hermione's beauty and thirst for knowledge was inherited from her. Marie devoured every book Hermione brought home in order to get a better understanding of the world her daughter joined. While her beauty and intelligence came from her mother, Hermione inherited her temper and her right hook from Jake. It was these that were taking control over her as she stood up to her father for making her husband flee.

When that situation was contained, Hermione let out a groan as she faced the prospect of trying to track down her completely freaked out husband. She knew with the amount of power Harry possessed and with him in fight or flight mode, he could have apparated all the way to Japan or any one of the islands that dotted the Pacific. She was well aware of her husband's childhood but had not warned him about the normal Granger method of conflict resolution which was to shout until your argument won over your opponent. Of course it was logical but at the same time was rather loud and had prepared her well for her friendship with the Weasel.

It took her two days of tracking him through the bond before she caught up with him on the other side of the country sitting on a rock overlooking Lake Disappointment.

He heard a soft pop but didn't turn around. "Why are you even here Hermione? Go back to your parents. They'll accept you if I'm not around."

Instead of Hermione's voice, he heard her mother's. "Don't be silly Harry. We've known you and Hermione have loved each other since that first year. In fact, we were relieved it wasn't that red headed one. The last thing we knew… she was dating _him_."

"I…I saw the way Mr. Granger looked at me. It reminded me of my uncle and I knew what was coming next."

Marie sighed. "Yeah about that…it seems my daughter married a man just like dear old dad. Jake tends to jump into things before he's heard the whole story. He thought you had gotten Hermione pregnant."

Harry shifted a little and turned around to look at Hermione. When their eyes met, she shook her head a little. Marie watched the byplay between the two of them and her hand went to her mouth as her eyes locked on Hermione's.

Marie looked shocked at the revelation and feared what Jake's reaction would be. "You are aren't you?" 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Mum, you read the information I had on bonds. What did it say?"

Harry watched as Marie Granger did something that was pure Hermione. She bit her bottom lip and went into a trance like state while she recalled the information. When she got to the part on the results of the completion of a soul bond, she ran over to her daughter and hugged her.

Hermione quietly asked "You're not mad?"

Marie pulled her closer. "Of course not baby, we thought that was why you got married…not a result of the marriage or bond forming. My only concern is your age and how you will be able to provide for a family."

Harry chuckled and stood up. He stepped over beside Hermione and kissed her cheek. "I need a shower so I'll see you at the hotel."

"Harry?"

"Oh hell no…you two get to tell Mr. Granger as I value my life too much."

"You're scared of my dad?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Hell yeah"

Hermione started laughing. "You killed the worst Dark Lord England has ever seen and you are scared of my dad."

Harry shrugged. "Don't make it sound more heroic than it was. You know as well as I do that the Goblins were pissed that he hid one of his objects in their bank. All I had to do was sit there and wait while the entire army of Goblin warriors went out and collected the damn things and then brought in Tom bound in chains. All I had to do was stab him in the heart with the sword they gave me."

**HH**

Two months later found Harry lying on Whitehaven Beach off the coast of Queensland, Australia. Many people say that it is one of the most beautiful beaches in the world and Harry would have agreed if his eyes had ever left his wife. It was a loving scene as both mother and daughter walked along the beach with their arms around each other. The fact that both were only wearing a pair of bikini bottoms was only half the picture as Hermione was also beginning to sport an impressive baby bump.

He continued to lie there until Hermione came back over and curled up next to him. Harry leaned over and kissed her shoulder. After a few minutes of loving attention by her husband, she rolled over. "Have you made a decision yet?"

"Yeah, Ragnok sent me a ledger with our assets. It seems we have a lot more money that we originally thought and that was just from the Potters. The Blacks were…well…the term filthy rich comes to mind. I guess I can finally get your dad off my back about supporting a family and maybe we can find our own place soon. If that wasn't enough, the Ministry paid us and the Goblins a million galleons each for getting rid of Tom so money isn't an issue."

She smiled. "That's good but you still haven't said what you want to do."

He took a sip of his juice. "At that point, I was entertaining the idea of returning. We would have enough money to do whatever we wanted and not have to worry about having to have jobs to support ourselves. Not only that, we wouldn't have to answer to anyone."

She looked at him intently. "But?"

He smiled. "Well, he sent something else. It was a proclamation by the Wizengamot. In it, they stated that I should return to England immediately so that I could finish my education and then they would assign me a job in the Ministry where I could do the most good. If I failed to comply, they would snap my wand and then banish me from England after confiscating my family assets."

"Hmmm…sounds to me like you are either with them or against them. They would probably lock you away somewhere until they needed you to sway the public's opinion about something."

"Pretty much"

"They didn't mention me?"

"Oh yeah, they said it would be better if I didn't bring the uppity mudblood back with me as it would cause problems."

"Geez…sounds like Malfoy wrote it."

Harry laughed. "How'd you know?"

"So nothing has changed?"

"Not a thing."

"What are you going to do?"

Harry smiled. "Well, I damn sure am not going back to England. I spoke to Ragnok and told him to move everything we have to the Brisbane branch. He wasn't very happy about it but he understood my reasons."

"Why?"

"Well it seems that the Magical English economy is in worse straits than we thought due to Tom's activities. They not only needed me but our family fortunes. I'd bet they are trying to find a way to confiscate it to keep me trapped there and to replenish their personal vaults. My pulling our money out of that branch has stopped all that since they cannot touch foreign accounts but it also means the branch will have to charge higher rates for loans and such."

"Inflation always speeds up after a war."

"Yeah well, in the past, families such as the Potters and Blacks had enough to keep things stabilized. With that money gone and so many of the pureblood families having decreased vaults thanks to their support for Tom, well…there just won't be enough to go around."

She looked at him for a minute and then gave a little grin. "Screw them! Tell them that if the uppity mudblood isn't welcome then our money isn't either."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I already sent the letter to Kingsley and told him to tell the English wizards to go screw themselves. I might have even told him that we chose the banishment."

She gave him a worried look. "You know they just might send someone to take your wand."

He chuckled. "I doubt that. I snapped it and sent it back in the envelope."

She gasped. "But Harry…I know how much that wand meant to you."

"That wand is nothing compared to you and our baby. I can buy another wand but you are irreplaceable."

She snuggled into him. "You are getting so lucky tonight Potter."

He just smiled and lay back on the beach thankful that England was so far away. Since he was already getting rewarded tonight, he thought he would save the news that he bought the sprawling beach house that the Granger girls were salivating over. Who knows, he might get rewarded again tomorrow night.


End file.
